Psonic X Touhou/Nitori Kawashiro
Nitori Kawashiro is a Touhou character first appeared as the 3rd stage midboss and boss in Mountain of Faith but turned to be the playable character since Subterranean Animism came as the playable partner and good friend of Marisa. Biography Nitori Kawashiro is a very shy Kappa who lives on the Youkai Mountain. In fact, the first time she saw the heroine and she ran off with barely a word. She's good-natured though, but had an odd way of showing it when she tried to scare the heroine away from the mountain via danmaku and spell cards. It was for the heroine's own good, though, as the mountain is a very dangerous place for humans, and Nitori just didn't want her to get hurt. She actually likes humans; she just doesn't seem to know how to act around them. During the events of another incident, she is one of the Kappas who hears from the Goddess of the sky about Utsuho's new power of nuclear fusion in the Underworld. However, they are not willing to go there due to the Oni living underground. Learning that Reimu was going underground to investigate, she convinced Marisa to explore there as well, since she didn't seem to have anything better to do. Customs Tier 1: Her actual outfit. Tier 2: Her robotic version. Tier 3 (DLC): Her JGSDF uniform. Move list Special Cards *Aerial Blaster (DPF + P) - Nitori shoots a bottle up to the sky, then manually directs and detonates it. The launched bullet itself is small, but the blast upon firing, it can also blow away an opponent above her. The bullet's explosion is 100% water-powered. This gimmick is the mechanism of the Kappa threat. *Photon Torpedo ((Air) QCB + K) - Nitori bombs the opponent from the air while flying. When equipped up or down, she shoots depth charges up and down, and when equipped left or right, she fires anti-air missiles forward. A wonderful display of flight and danmaku. *Farewell Rubber Ring (QCB + P) - Nitori shoots out an anchor, and moves swiftly using the momentum of winding. Depending on where it's equipped, she makes various movements. You can't attack with the anchor itself, so if you time it wrong you could fling yourself into the opponent's attacks, but the mobility provided by this move is excellent. *Criminal Gear ((Air) QCF + K) - Nitori shoots out a drive gear from her bag to attack her opponent. The gear that shot out gets fixed there for a while, and by performing this attack again, the gears can link together. *Water Bomb Giant Swing (DPB + P) - Nitori swings around a water balloon and throws it with her momentum. While spinning, it's a melee attack, and the more it swings, the faster the thrown balloon gets. Also, the water bursts out upon crashing into a wall, allowing her to hit the opponent with a bending shot from above them. *Kiku-ichimonji Compressor (DPB + K) - Nitori launches a unit that shoots powerful water streams vertically. It consumes quite a lot of energy, but it's powerful for its cost, so use it with proper energy management. *Q-Cumber Sound System (QCF + P) - A move that attacks the enemy with powerful sonic waves from the speakers on her sides. The intense volume can easily cause the enemy to become stunned. Since it has strong inertial movement while active and she can adjust the angle and use it like a machine-gun. Super Cards *Heavy Rain "Great War Beneath the River" (DPF + 2P) - Nitori launches a rain-simulating drone straight up, causing a sudden rainstorm and flash flood. Attacks the opponent by sucking them into the turbulent waters. Since the current is directed by very precise calculations, the audience and merchants' stalls are totally safe from harm, don't worry. *Bubble Sign "Fire! Bubble Dragon" (QCF + 2P) - With special equipment, Nitori shoots a bubble-shaped trap that's hard to escape from once inside. When it forms, it traps nearby opponent; when used against far-away enemies, it serves as a wall to restrict their movements. *Battle Machine "Fly! Sanpei Fight" (QCF + 2K) - A charging attack that temporarily switches out her backpack for external parts in order to dive at the opponent. There are two chances, once on activation and once when firing the verniers, to control the direction with the up and down keys. Ultra Card *"Loch Ness is Here Right Now!" (QCB + 2K) - Nitori hides behind a cloak and vanishes from sight. The stage is engulfed in fog and several massive splashes occur around the stage. If the opponent is hit, Nessie's silhouette appears in the background with glowing eyes and shoots a beam of water. Miscellaneous Introduction *My inventions will help me out here! *Who wants to see my inventions? *(playing a little flying machine with her remote controller) Wow! (it suddenly explodes after 3 seconds) *(playing a little flying machine with her remote controller) Nyah! (it suddenly explodes after 3 seconds) *Now I will show you the tech! *Whoa! Nice to meet another engineer from the outside world! (vs. Placid) *You've heard of my Nessie? Really? (vs. Kasen) *Hey look! It's a spy! Don't you even think about touching my machines? (vs. Gast) *Huh? Their hearts? (vs. Marisa) *If they're that hard to hold onto, then I suppose you won't mind losing them! (vs. Reimu) *I found some mechanical parts of a robot! (vs. Voltrex/Demo/Don Pepe/Beck/Quote/Curly/Magician Type X) *What's this? What are you doing? (vs. Mamizou) *Wow! Nice armor you equipped! Now I'll consider that! (vs. Metal Commando) *Hey, Hina! Wanna see the future of technology after this? (vs. Hina) *Lots of modern technology can kill giant monsters these days. (vs. Overlimits) *Well, I'm the only kappa who sees this nuclear power I heard of. (vs. Utsuho) *I have rumors about what kind of vehicle you want to take on. (vs. Byakuren/Craig/Kevin) Personal Action *(eating a cucumber) *(eating a cucumber) Tasty! *(eating a cucumber) Yummy! *(eating a cucumber) Delicious! *(eating a cucumber) Nom nom nom... om nom. *(showing her own invention) Tech tech tech! *(showing her own invention) What do you think of this? *(showing her own invention) This is what I invented. *(showing her own invention) *Nyaaaa! Victory Pose *And that was a taste of the Kappa village inventions! *Yeah! My machines are now successful! *Thanks for the fight with my machines! *I hope you enjoyed it with the Kappa village machines! *Yay! Now that was an interesting fight! *I surely like your inventions too! Really nice and talented! (vs. Placid) *Oh, you know the mysterious creature I supposed. (vs. Kasen) *Now please, stop messing up around with my contraptions. (vs. Gast) *If you start saying that, then everyone's a believer in something. (vs. Marisa) *Well, I figure it could help with the business. (vs. Reimu) *Goody! I cannot wait to start inventing robots into new ones with your parts! (vs. Voltrex/Demo/Don Pepe/Beck/Quote/Curly/Magician Type X) *A threat like that won't work on me. There's nothing. (vs. Mamizou) *I can't believe that I will upgrade your armor to suit you well! (vs. Metal Commando) *Okay, I guess we will meet each other again for seeing the technological future! (vs. Hina) *You just take that modern technology, tyrant! (vs. Overlimits) *Can't believe I made myself alive from a horrible nuclear fusion. Phew! (vs. Utsuho) *Oh well. We'll have to create a machine based on that. (vs. Byakuren/Craig/Kevin) Losing Pose (Time Over) *What happened? *Aw, heck. *Huh? Throw Attempt *Oops! Other quotes during battle *Watch out! (Activation upon "Loch Ness is Here Right Now!") *Here come's Nessie! (When silhouette is appeared during "Loch Ness is Here Right Now!") *Now, activate water beam! (Last attack during "Loch Ness is Here Right Now!") Win Quotes This high occult energy is all going to Nessie! If you dance around at the whims of a festival, you're just a mindless duck. Why are they all getting so excited? Everyone has some low standards around here. The Occult Ball Energy conversion rate is less than 5%. What the hell, that's way too low! See you around! By the way, it's dangerous if you go any further! Behold, the power of science! Now let's test another gun! Alright! Great data! Just a bit more until Perfect Possession Energy analysis is complete! Character-specific quotes vs. self: This is just a weird hallucination from my tired eyes! vs. Reimu: Don't just go and choose some weird, niche phenomenon! vs. Marisa: Need a new broom? The price hasn't changed in thirty-two years. vs. Ichirin/Moai King: I'm not gonna lose in a contest of size! Not for a long, long time. vs. Byakuren/Craig/Kevin: Wh- what's that vehicle?! Hmm... Technology. Technology's a real interesting path. vs. Futo: Ah, wanna buy a plate? Buy now and you'll get a set of nine and one free. vs. Miko: If I could take red or blue, why don't I just take both? vs. Koishi: A- a mobile phone? I see... Urban Legends have that kind of use, too. vs. Mamizou: I won't let aliens be so low-tech! vs. Kokoro/Barris: Let me show you our new masks. I think all of them would look great on you. vs. Mokou/Utsuho/Magician Type X: Sorry, my machines are completely inflammable. vs. Shinmyoumaru: Don't tell me the one that's been fishing at our island was you. vs. Kasen: Could you tell Miss Reimu something for me? "Don't do anything weird to interfere with our business." vs. Hatate: Cellphones? Oh, they're weak to water? Useless. vs. Dr. Horace: You don't have waterproof machines? You're behind the times. vs. Sumireko/Axl: You've got a lot of interesting stuff. Let~ me~ have~ a~ look~. vs. Alice: So, you mind sharing how you control these dolls? vs. Sanae: I always did love your shrine's hot springs. Maybe I should pay a visit some time. vs. Yukari: What? The outside world's machines break if they get wet? That's ridiculous. vs. Billmore/Josh/Guy/Commandar Bon/Millard/William/Ronn/Travis/David/Dick/Nash/Sam/Rina/Guerrilla/Roxanne/Carole/Deniel: H-Hey! What do you mean I’m too young to use tech like this?! vs. Metal Commando: I knew you have bio-engineered armor, but is it okay if I will improve it for more? Just to be sure. vs. Placid: You’re very talented! If I see, then maybe I can make you my business partner! vs. Voltrex/Demo/Don Pepe/Beck/Quote/Curly: This machine is amazing! So life like I must build one! vs. Gyro: Nice helicopter you built! I'll show you if I'm going to make that one. vs. Soro: Your jet fighter looks awesome! I'll improve and build one based on that as a spiritual successor! vs. Yomo & Vince/Katana: Finally, someone who understands my interests. vs. Shota/Keung/Muay/Jun/Lan/Tenjin/Meiling: You can't even begin to grasp technology's true wonder. vs. Utsuho: Nuclear fusion. If I knew more about it, I could give my robots more power. vs. Gast: Hey, you almost tried to mess up my inventions! Please stop doing it now! vs. Youmu/Aiko/Netsu/Deadpool: Looks like I made something even your blade can't cut. Nyaaaa! vs. Kaguya/Clownpiece: Hey, if I had enough resources, I could make a rocket to fly you back to the moon if you'd like. vs. Butch/Aip/Dean: Hey, careful with those fighting skills of yours! You almost broke my inventions! vs. Captain Neo/Solo: For a space man, cool spacecraft! But I'll be sure likely if I can build a new one to bring you to the galaxy. vs. Landon: I've already invented dozens of devices to counter that kind of range. vs. Minamitsu: Did you know Kappas can rip a person’s soul out from where the sun doesn’t shine? vs. Seija: If humans go down, cucumbers won’t be harvested, and I can’t have that. Besides, I like humans. vs. Lite: You had fight better as a cyborg. vs. Medicine: Hey, careful not to poison my waters! vs. Yumemi: Why are you looking at Kappa so intently? vs. Kogasa: An umbrella for my water spells? Good thing I've got machinery. vs. Nue: I'm more scared of humans than I am of you, and that says a lot. vs. Kirov/Dun: Demolitions? Hey now, those would destroy my machines! You better watch out for your explosives! vs. Hina: I don't understand how you can talk with people so freely. vs. Suika/Yuugi: I hope you'll at least come up and go drinking with us sometime. Even though we're all pretty busy.... vs. Satori: No peeking. I'm currently working on something top secret. vs. Seiga: Your governing policies could do with some maintenance too! vs. Allen: Carrying your guns with enough strength might be much helpful for your firepower! I guess my future invention will help you more. vs. Frank: Wow! Are you able to send those jet fighters with your military command? That's too cool to hear about those for aviation! vs. Tewi: What is it? I heard that you are participating in the festival at this time. I do not want to share it. vs. Chieftain: How amazing! Your precious hammer is too big to smash anything with the power of light! vs. Roy: You're not bad for that kind of western armor. Anyway, thanks for the experience! vs. Cirno: Freezing precious waters is still miserable against Kappas like me! So I don't want to be like that. vs. Doremy: You're from the Dream World? I'm surprised. Looks like there are still many mysteries left to be discovered. vs. Reisen: The way you are right now, there's no way that this is the lunar technology you're always going on about. vs. Tenshi: Oh, it's been a while since I've seen you. Are you back to cause a huge disturbance again? vs. Joon: If I sell things to someone who I know is paying with stolen money... Well, that's not the same as buying stolen goods at all. Other character-specific quotes to her Billmore: Your gadgets remind me of our well-known inventors from our organization. Keep up the good work, young one! Axl: Wow! I've never seen new inventions from the future of machinery. I like them a lot! Gast: I killed your toys as well. Landon: Here is a machine you would invent: One that prevents my bullets! Placid: You should outta brought more inventions, cute little girl. Millard: You're too young to invent things in the future, folkloric little girl. Metal Commando: I found a little sister who reminds me of various military technologies I used. Barris: This is a battle, not just playing toys around here! Captain Neo: You won't win as long as you rely on technology to wage. Soro: Your dreams will come true and I'm interested in science and technology for our entire aircraft series. Byakuren: At our temple, we also have some kind of U.M.A. But we're on good terms with it. Aya: Did you learn how to make this stuff anyway? Mind sharing your knowledge with the rest of Gensokyo? Shinmyoumaru: This thing on my head isn't a plate! I'm not a kappa!... I'm not! Butch: Fighting with machines is boredom. Very predictable to me. All I do is racking up a top score. Netsu: The gadgets you grasp are still useless in the face of a true ninja! Ending (when Nitori went back to the outside world, she sees RMS headquarters ahead) Nitori: Is that the military headquarters with modern technology? Ah, I'll get there! (Joe Dell looks Nitori as a visitor) Joe: Hi there, little girl! Nitori: Yes? Joe: How was your adventure today? Nitori: I'm so closed for that incident with a tyrant. Hey! Are you an engineer too? Joe: Yep! I am so interested in anything technological and mechanical just like you. We're both engineers anyway. Nitori: Wow! Sounds great! Now we can build a better technology for the future because my machines need more improvement! Joe: Aw, I love that cute little girl. Alright then! Let's do this thing! (Both Nitori and Joe are going to the base for making a better technology) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Psonic X Touhou Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Category:Heroes